Consume and Evolve
by T.S. Atlas
Summary: A deal with a certain devil brings promise of power, of strength. Above all else, it brings about change. It brings about evolution. Evolution in such a way that Kha'Zix never knew existed. Will he finally achieve what he always aspired for?


**Author's Note:** Well, first off, I'd like to dedicate this to my good friend who is much like a brother to me. I recently bought him Kha'Vix, and, well, he absolutely loved him, so, I'm sure he'd enjoy this read. Other than that, I've not had much experience with Kha'Zix or Viktor, so, hopefully, I have captured some likeliness of them here. I do hope you enjoy.

Consume and Evolve

He remembered the first time he fought against The Pride Stalker, the first time he had ever had a challenge. The first time he ever felt his own blood spill. How hot he felt, the adrenaline pumping through his veins, how he fought all out, not having to hold back. How he found it, the ultimate rival, one that he saw worthy of the hunt, one whose strength paralleled his. So how is it now that he seemed so far ahead? The Voidreaver sat within the darkness of the forest, he leaning against the side of a tree. Purple liquid oozed from his wounds. This felt different, much different. Where was the adrenaline? Where was that rush, that heat rising up from within his body? He could do nothing as he felt the warmth leave his body. How did this all happen?

It was on the Fields of Justice, Kha'Zix was feasting upon the monsters within the jungle, consuming and adapting, growing stronger. With each monster he slain, he could feel power rising within him. He lost himself, going on a killing spree, swiftly darting from camp to camp. His claws sharpened and elongated, racks of spikes covered his shoulders, and wings formed upon his back. He lost himself in his bloodlust, but, he came back to his senses upon reaching the camp of the Elder Lizard. Upon the hard earth was the Lizard, or, more precisely, what remained of him. What was left behind was something less of a carcass, a pile of mush, ravaged beyond recognition, red painting the floor and the insides spewed across the campsite. Something was wrong.

Kha'Zix lowered himself to the ground, moving slowly through the camp, ready to pounce at a moment's notice. What did this, what took his prey from him? The animosity, never once had he seen a beast within the jungle that left behind such wreckage. He heard something from the brush, a low growl. A grin spread across his face as he readied his claws, but, before he knew it, the battle was over. The Pride Stalker leapt from the brush, but, there was something different about him. The bone-tooth necklace he wore proudly showed the trophies of his pray, but, his advisory was much more ferocious. He was not the Pride Stalker Kha'Zix knew. Rengar was the Head-Hunter, more beast than he was man. All form of sentience seemed nonexistent in him as the monster dug his blade deep within Kha'Zix's flesh. He rushed him, pounced atop of him with reckless abandon, and began to maul him. For once, Kha'Zix felt something he never before knew. He felt fear. Before he could end up as the same sort of mess that littered the camp, Kha'Zix leaped away, using his Void Assault to flee quickly.

Kha'Zix tried to take a deep breath, but even with the cool air, breathing was painful. He could feel something coming up. He fell forward, coughing up blood, using what little strength he had to hold himself up. The Head-hunter's blade left a deep wound within his chest. How much longer did he have? How long until his lungs filled and he drowned in his own blood? How disgusting this was. There was no fight, only flight. How he looked…he looked…

"Pathetic." Kha'Zix's gaze darted upward. He would be damned if he was caught off guard twice on this day. Standing within the shroud of darkness that the woods around them had overcast, the man continued, voice dry with a thick accent.

"Show yourself, coward!"

"Is that what you have to say to your savior?"

Savior? No, whoever this person was, he made no haste to help Kha'Zix. And even if he was there to help, Kha'Zix would rip the life from the helping hand than accept it. His eyes narrowed as he tried to get a better glimpse at the man. Kha'Zix barred his sharpened teeth, a low hissing sound escaping from them.

"What you are, Kha'Zix, is disgusting. Although, I suppose you are not as pathetic as that Rengar. Even so, you lost to such a lowly being. You…are so pathetic."

The Voidreaver lunged forward. Even in his weak state, hearing such words fueled him with anger. In a flash, a mechanical device spread out across the floor beneath him, and before he could know what was going on, a strong force pulled him down hard.

"Do you wish to know the secret to his strength?"

Kha'Zix squirmed on the floor, fighting to push himself up, but it seemed as though gravity held him down with the weight of two tons. Even though it didn't look as though he was listening, the man continued.

"Your enemy had forgone what little humanity he had. In order to find power, he made a sacrifice. So, tell me, what shall you sacrifice? All you do is consume and adapt. What you are is a disgusting menace, an ideal of what I am trying to eliminate. Your existence is filth to me!"

"Who the hell are you!" snarled the crushed Kha'Zix.

The figure stepped out from the shadows, a long black trench coat wrapped tightly around his body, a metal plate attached to his chest. A red light flickered to life, his eerie glare cutting through the darkness. His arm, metal, clenched his staff. "Who am I? I am Viktor! I am the Machine-Herald!" He raised his staff high above his head, red lightning shooting out in all directions. He lowered it, pointing it at the Void creature's face. "I shall fulfill your goal! I shall show you the true meaning of evolution! I shall break your frail body, and with my own hands, rebuild you into steel! I shall create you anew! I shall erase all your flaws and make you perfect! I shall give you eternal power! Nevermore shall you feel defeat! Toss aside your flesh and become cold like steel! Become one of my own! Become one with my mechanized revolution, Kha'Zix! Be a part of the glorious evolution!"

"Power…perfection…evolution…" Kha'Zix fought with all his might to get up, the Gravity Field still making it difficult for him. He looked up to the face of Viktor. "Do…it…"

And those were the last words of Kha'Zix as he slipped away, into the icy hands of death. But, colder hands wrestled him away from death's grasp. His eyes never opened. The only thing that told him that he was still alive was the pain, the unbearable pain that he felt. His wings were ripped from his back, his claws were crushed, and his spike racks removed, one at a time. And he couldn't even scream. His body was ripped apart, even more than the Elder Lizard. What would be left of him? But more importantly, what will he gain? Will he gain power? Will he become what he had always wanted, the ultimate hunter? Will he truly evolve?

And then, the time had come.

He was on the prowl; the camps that he had the pleasure of visiting were left in desolation as its inhabitants painted the floor and trees, torn asunder. The Head-hunter, with such power, mowed through monster after monster, camp after camp, with such swiftness that there seemed to be no more query for his hunt. His team had been pushing hard. There was no room for him to gank, so the once glorious Pride Stalker had been set on building his strength, sharpening his blades and searching the jungle for something to alleviate his boredom. And yet, the jungle seemed empty. He snarled.

Rengar crossed the river, jumping it in a single bound, heading straight into the enemies' jungle. More victims for his blade, more monsters to add to his score, this was all just a game. A game where he would prove, once again, that he was the best, that he was the strongest, that he was the predator. With lightening speed, he rushed around the corner of the trees, leaping forward to the camp of wolves, ready to ravage them, but he stopped. He landed on all fours, low to the ground, his senses heightened, ready to strike. The wolves were slain, recently as well. They were cut with precision, perfectly separated into two, each and every one of them. A grin spread across his face. Finally, he thought, something worthy of the hunt.

He growled, turning around. He could sense something, but, he didn't know what it was. And then, he heard it. He heard a voice, so familiar, and yet, it sounded so much different.

"Rengar…" Rengar turned to the where the voice originated from, ready for a battle with a pleased grin on his face. The Voidreaver was here, his enemy, and this time, Rengar shall have his head. And then, from the jungle, projectiles were shot out. But, they weren't aimed at him. The projectiles, shot out in three directions, did not aim directly at him, but more, around him. They shot past him, but, once behind their target, the missiles exploded, the force launching Rengar forward. Only, he didn't get thrown as far as he thought he would. He felt something pierce his body.

Kha'Zix's body appeared as if out of thin air. His ultimate, Void Assault, gave him invisibility, the ultimate stealth for an assassin. Only, as his body slowly came into vision, it wasn't really Kha'Zix. It was something else entirely. The body that appeared before Rengar was slim and silver. The blade that was dug within Rengar's body was actually the machine's claw. It gave off a vibrant red glow, burning his flesh, and as the mechanized creature withdrew its claw, its movement was smooth.

Rengar slashed out at the being, but his inflicted wound affected him. His teeth were barred in pain, and his enemy was much faster than him. Ducking beneath the Head-hunter's blade, he wrapped around Rengar, dragging his claws across his body, slicing it open. The mechanical beast raised his claw high, bringing it down, digging it deep into Rengar's back. He turned, swinging his blade at where the creature's neck should be, but, upon inspection, Kha'Zix was nowhere to be seen.

"Rengar…Rengar…RENGAR!" Mecha Kha'Zix appearing once more before the primitive hunter leaped high into the air, raising his claws high. Rengar, teeth clenched, pounced towards Kha'Zix, his blade ready. There was a clash of steel and metal. Kha'Zix landed on his feet as Rengar fell to the earth, his blade broken, his chest sliced open. The Head-hunter, once so full of pride, was crawling away.

This is how he looked before, how pathetic Kha'Zix once was. Nevermore shall he feel defeat; nevermore will he be seen in such a lowly state. Viktor made sure of that. Kha'Zix raised his claw high, and with a swift motion, brought it down, burying it into Rengar's body, piercing his heart. Rengar lay lifeless, Mecha Kha'Zix standing above him. His head held high, he let out a loud screech as the light steel of his body darkened to a black metal, his eyes becoming an even brighter red. Power surged through him.

"I AM EVOLVED!"


End file.
